oh, it is love
by checkerboxed
Summary: [ drabbles ] x: the photograph has writing on the back of it. [ mizukisano ]
1. dreams can sometimes come true

**mizuki.sano  
**_dreams can sometimes come true_---♥  
DRABBLE•ONE:_;  
recollections._

When Mizuki awakes, her eyes will blink open slowly, letting the light in. She will curl closer to the strong arm on which her head rests, and then her eyes will open wide when she realizes that there's an arm at all. Her head will whip around, and she will turn red when she sees Sano, still asleep, beside her. She will try to sit up, but Sano will mumble something and pull her closer. Apprehensively, she'll settle back down and slowly relax, shifting closer until she is pressed lightly against him, closing her eyes again to the beat of his heart.

She won't remember last night.

She won't remember how she cried out in her sleep, how she tumbled down from her bunk into his, arms flailing in an attempt to get away. She won't remember how he dropped his book and pulled her close, trapping her arms against him so she wouldn't hurt herself or him. How he wiped her tears with his thumbs and then cradled her against himself.

She'll only remember the transition her dreams made; thin fingers grabbing, unzipping and then fading, fading into the warmth darkness made. She'll remember how she dreamt of being held, of lips brushing against her eyelids, of whispered, longing words.

She'll remember _something_, but he'll remember _everything_.

He'll remember the way she felt curled in his arms, and how cool and nostalgic her tears were against his skin. He'll remember the way his face burned as she wrapped her arms around him, mumbling into his shoulder, lips hot against his skin. How he had to push her away until she calmed and he could control himself again. How her breath ghosted across his skin as he fell asleep.

When Sano awakes, Mizuki will be curled against his arm, her head on his shoulder, eyes half open, still blurry from sleep. He will forget everything between them that's keeping them apart, and he will kiss her, and it won't take him long to realize that, for once, she's kissing him back.

----------------♥  
**i reread the scanlations of hana kimi and was inspired,  
and then found out that there was a hana kimi show  
so i watched that  
and now i can't stop giggling.**

rui xi's facial expressions : life  
---??checker


	2. missing you most dreadfully

**mizuki.sano  
**_a letter from mizuki_---♥  
DRABBLE•TWO:_;  
missing you most dreadfully._

♥

_Dear Sano,_

_How are you? It's been awhile since your last letter... probably you've been  
__too busy high jumping to write! You've been eating well, I hope? And walking  
__Yuujiro? Give him a hug for me, next time you see him! Did you beat your  
__record yet? I'll bet you have. And if not, you're doing your best, which is the  
__most important thing, anyway._

_It's been really warm here, so Dad's put the AC on really high, because the  
__animals with fur get really hot in this kind of weather. I've been spending a  
__lot of time helping out— it's amazing what you can learn! Did you know that  
__cats go bald when they get older, even the females?_

( here Mizuki launches into a detailed explanation, which Sano drinks in not for the information but for the tone of writing, which sounds just like Ashiya when she's excited about something. )

_And anyway, we adopted another puppy to keep! Her name's Ai, which  
__means 'love' in Mandarin, because Mom thinks that's really pretty. Shizuki  
__says that it's really lame, especially since Ai is really gruff and not very loving.  
__But she gets along with me really well. I told her all about you and Yuujiro,  
__and I think she has a bit of a crush on him, because whenever I say his name  
her tail wags._

_Julia just came over, and she says hi. She also says to tell Nakatsu that she  
won't go out with him, even if he moves to Berkeley. Did you know that Nakatsu  
likes here? I didn't._

_Mom says it's time for dinner, so I've got to go. I think we're having chicken.  
The food here is so different, now that I've finally gotten used to Japanese food!  
But anyway, I miss you and everybody_

( but the 'and everybody' is written as an afterthought, above the rest of the sentence )

_so write back soon, okay? Or call._

_( ps. Can I come visit you over summer vacation? )_

-------------♥  
**so as i've read the online scanlations for hana kimi  
i can't help but put in some small spoilers.**

**ANY SPOILERS IN THE FUTURE WILL BE UNLABELED, FOO!**

**okay. done with that.**

**also,  
_the japanese version of hana kimi, the drama_**

**_IS SO LAME._**

**_it's worse than the taiwanese version.  
_but i love them both.  
the girl who plays mizuki in the japanese version is better than ella, i must say.  
but i'm still all for wu zhun and jiro wang as sano and nakatsu.  
:D**


	3. it's a terrible sort of love triangle

**mizuki.sano  
**_it's a terrible sort of love triangle_---♥  
DRABBLE•THREE:_;  
feelings._

Sano knows that Nakatsu is catching on. He sees the jealous looks his friend shoots in his direction when Mizuki is around, the way Nakatsu is always wilder and louder to keep Mizuki's attention on him. A little part of Sano feels bad for his best friend; but a different part of him wants to throw Nakatsu off a cliff because Nakatsu can throw his arms around Mizuki's shoulders whenever he wants without arousing suspicion. Nakatsu can tell Mizuki he loves her whenever, wherever he wants, because he's not afraid to undergo the embarrassment of 'being gay' for Mizuki.

But Sano knows that it's not the fear of being known as batting for the other team that's keeping him from publicly ( or privately ) announcing that he's in love with his roommate. It's that he's afraid of scaring her away, of ruining their relationship. For him, having Mizuki as just a friend is a hundred times better than not having her at all, and he's not quite brave enough to take a risk for something more. He thinks that maybe he can survive with only stolen moments every now and then, and just being around her every day. He thinks maybe he'll be able to hold in his emotions for just another couple of years, and then he'll finally be able to tell her, boy to girl, exactly how he feels.

Exactly how he feels.

-------------♥

**dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and most especially Hotoami, because my friends tune me out too when i begin to gush about asian dramas.**

**( and this particular drabble is not one of my favorites. )  
( it's not fluffy enough )  
but don't worry. the next one will be.**

**------1234567891o-checkers**


	4. dance, dance, dance

**mizuki.sano  
**_don't let your imagination get carried away_---  
DRABBLE•FOUR:_;  
dance, dance, dance._

The room is dark, the shutters and door closed. Sano takes Mizuki by the hand and pulls her just close enough, so that they are almost touching but not quite. He watches her face change from slightly nervous to a wide smile as they count their steps in rhythm with each other, turning and swaying to music that neither of them can hear. Mizuki's hand fits perfectly in his, and there is just enough height difference between them that he doesn't have to stoop or raise his hands too much, either.

He tries not to circle his hand from her waist to the small of her back, which would bring them closer, because she didn't ask to dance with him because she wanted to be close to him; the rational part of Sano's brain is telling him, repeatedly, that the only reason she asked was because she needed the practice. He can't let himself believe that it's because she is disappointed they didn't end up as partners for the ball. The other part of his brain, the part that's connected to his rapidly beating heart, and to his hand, holding hers, is mostly shut down, no thoughts, only focusing his eyes on hers.

And suddenly they're laughing and twirling, faster and faster, their movements exaggerated which makes them laugh more, and neither of them notice that they're straying away from the center of the room until Sano's foot catches on the bed and they're tumbling, tumbling down.

When he opens his eyes, Sano is staring upward at Mizuki, who is staring down at him in equal shock. Both of their faces are bright red. His arm is still around her waist, and, without thinking, in the shock of the fall, he has pulled her closer, so that the only distance separating them is the distance she's making by propping herself up on her hands. There is a long pause as both try to control their reactions.

Sano imagines pulling her closer, close enough to kiss her, and letting them both fall back onto the bed. He imagines running a hand through her hair, cradling her head with his shoulder, letting his fingers drift along her shoulder blades. He imagines curling up beside her, kissing a line down her jaw, letting her fall asleep with her hand in his, his arm around her waist.

He's jolted back to reality when Mizuki crawls out of the bunk, fast as lightening, stuttering her apologies. Before he can even sit up, she's yelled ( a little louder than necessary ) that she's going to go walk the dog, and bolts out the door. Sano sits up and sighs, and then heads into the bathroom for a shower. A cold one.

----------------♥

**haha. i don't usually like letting sano be a little more perverted than he's made out to be in the manga  
( not that he's especially perverted here, but you know )  
only i was reading one of the author's notes, i don't remember which volume  
and she was like, yeah, sano's secretly a perv.**

**so i don't feel guilty anymore.**

**haha.  
( disclaimer: i didn't make this one up, myself. well, i embellished some of it. but i'm just putting into words what was in the manga. haha )**


	5. expressions like these

**mizuki.sano  
**you kind of think her expression's the same as yours---  
DRABBLE•FIVE:_;  
discovery._

Sano rifles through the papers on Mizuki's desk, looking for his algebra assignment. She'd said she left it there, but he can't find it. He sighs and straightens the papers. He's about to turn when a photograph catches his eye. He pulls it out from beneath the stapler.

It's new, glossy, and the light from the lamp next to him reflects off of the photograph's surface for a moment. He moves away, sitting on his bunk. It's a photograph of him and Mizuki. They're standing side by side, grinning at each other, Mizuki's face flushed. It takes Sano a moment to place them. He recognizes the background; someone must have taken it when they were at Mizuki's house in America. Sano wonders when it had been taken.

He smiles down at the photograph before flipping it over. On the other side, someone has written in loose scrawl.

_Don't worry, Mizuki. I've seen the way he looks at you_.

Sano spends a couple more minutes staring at the script, and then glances at the picture again. Concentrating on his own face, he realizes with chagrin that the expression on his face as he grins at the girl next to him is one of intense happiness.

He hides the picture under his pillow when he's done, knowing that if Mizuki were to spend enough time looking at it, his secret would be exposed.

He won't admit to himself that maybe there's another reason for his choice. That maybe he loves the way she looks standing next to him.

----------♥

**i really don't like this. the idea was good, but i couldn't really execute it well.  
i suppose it has something to do with the way i've been feeling like crap lately.**

**boys are dumb.**

review? kaythanks. :D

**---also i hate junior year already.**


End file.
